B.A.P
centre|650px B.A.P *'Nombre:' **B.A.P (Internacional) **비에이피 (bieipi) en Corea. **ビーエイピー (Bīeipī) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'B.A.P'?:' Son las iniciales de: B''': Best - '''A: Absolute - P': Perfect. '' 'Best Absolute Perfect' '' *'Origen: Corea del Sur. *'Número de Miembros:' 6 chicos. **'Miembros Inactivos:' 1 chico *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 27 de Enero del 2012. **'En Japon:' 13 de Septiembre del 2013. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' BABY (mujeres) / WARRIOR (hombres) **'¿Por qué "BABY"?: '''Es una expresión de cariño utilizado para las novias. *'Color Oficial:' Verde Claro. Su lightstick oficial tiene la imagen de su mascota ''Matoki'. *'Lema: '''We are B.A.P yes sir (¡Somos B.A.P sí señor!). *'Agencia: ' ** TS Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) -> (misma que Untouchable, Secret y SONAMOO) **KING RECORDS (Japón) -> (misma que AKB48) *'''Sub-Unidad: **Bang & Zelo (2011) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El 19 de diciembre, TS Entertainment anunció que su grupo se llamará "B.A.P" (Best/El mejor, Absolute/Absoluto, Perfect/Perfecto). Se declaró: "El grupo se compone de seis miembros, como se puede ver, por Bang YongGuk, Zelo, y Himchan; el resto de los miembros son igual de talentosos. Bang Yong Guk está promoviendo con Zelo como un grupo de unidades, mientras que Himchan acoge SBS de MTV The Show". Representantes continuaron, "B.A.P. es el proyecto más ambicioso de TS Entertainment. Todavía tenemos muchos proyectos más sorprendentes para dar a conocer al público". En Enero del 2012 fue su debut en un showcase a gran escala, el cual atrajo alrededor de 3.000 fans. En el programa de televisión de SBS MTV: Ta-Dah!: It's B.A.P, se reveló a los tres miembros restantes: Jung DaeHyun, Moon JongUp y Yoo YoungJae. El espectáculo se centró en cómo los seis miembros desempeñan el papel de los extranjeros de otro planeta que trabajó en conjunto para debutar como B.A.P e invadir la Tierra para ayudar a salvar su planeta moribundo, Planeta Mato. '2012: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Warrior El 19 de enero, B.A.P. ha lanzado finalmente el vídeo teaser musical para su canción debut ''Warrior'. El concepto principal de la canción es intimidarte y muestra constantemente un mazo de calavera y fuego a lo largo del teaser. Sus compases fuertes y el sonido de una sirena en el fondo, crean un sentimiento poderoso. El 25 de enero, B.A.P. libero su primer single digital, ''''Warrior', el cual MTV Korea los describió como "poderoso y carismático", ellos también han revelado el MV de su single debut 'Warrior'. Parece que para su debut han preparado un poderoso MV que muestra gráficos de alta calidad y acción. El 27 de enero, se presentaron en el programa de música Music Bank (KBS) para su debut Oficial, después el 28 en Music Core (MBC) y el 29 en Inkigayo (SBS). El 3 de febrero de 2012, 'Warrior' debutó en Álbumes Mundial Chart de Billboard en el #10. En Corea del Sur, 'Warrior' vendió más de 10.000 copias en sólo dos días después de su liberación. El 17 de febrero, a pesar de haber debutado hace poco, el grupo B.A.P. ofrecerá su primera firma para fans. El evento tuvo lugar el 19 de febrero en Time Square, Seúl. Se colocará un escenario circular y el grupo podrá firmar autógrafos para los fans. El 1 de marzo, siguiendo las promociones de su canción debut 'Warrior', B.A.P ha lanzado su vídeo musical para 'Secret Love'. El vídeo en sí se titula 'to.Baby' porque es un regalo para los fans que los han apoyado. El vídeo se caracteriza por presentar imágenes de su debut junto con escenas detrás de cámaras de otros acontecimientos. 'Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo 'Power El 16 de abril de 2012, TS Entertainment anunció que B.A.P tendría un regreso con un nuevo material. El 24 de abril, B.A.P reveló un MV trailer de su próximo nuevo sencillo, ''Power'. El trailer dura solamente 19 segundos, pero deja una fuerte impresión con los intensos beats y gráficos de calidad. Este es el segundo teaser para ''''Power'. Se ha confirmado que su nuevo sencillo 'Power' será lanzada el 27 de abril. El 26 de abril, B.A.P ha lanzado su segundo sencillo, 'Power'. También ese mismo dia se ha lanzado el vídeo musical completo para su canción principal del mismo nombre, 'Power'. El 27 de abril, B.A.P tendrá su primera actuación comeback en Music Bank (KBS). El 3 de mayo, TS Entertainment, declaró: “Después del segundo sencillo del álbum de B.A.P, ''Power', que fue lanzado el 30 de abril, vendió 30.000 copias en un solo día”''. De acuerdo con los gráficos diarios de Hateo, B.A.P fue desde el cuarto lugar, el 1 de mayo al segundo lugar, el 2 de mayo. Justo debajo de ''''Twinkle' de TaeTiSeo. El álbum fue bien recibido y al igual que su predecesor, Power también debutó en el número 10 en el Billboard World Albums Charts, también se ha posicionó en los tres primeros lugares de iTunes Store, en la categoría de “Top 10 Hip-Hop Albums”, en América, Canadá, Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Japón. Además de las 30.000 copias vendidas en Corea, el grupo ha alcanzado un gran éxito en el extranjero. TS Entertainment, comentó: “El CD no ha llegado al extranjero aún, sin embargo los encargos van aumentando rápidamente. Ya tenemos un nuevo pedido para la distribución de más discos”. 'Segundo regreso con su Primer Mini Álbum 'No Mercy El 16 de Julio, TS Entertainment reveló imágenes de los integrantes para el regreso con su primer mini álbum que sera lanzado el 19 de julio. El concepto para el nuevo álbum cambia de su poderosa imagen de “Guerrero(Warrior)” a una de “Chicos-Pop”. El grupo intenta mover a las personas y a la cultura con su moda, pasión y estilo de música. Con este álbum la compañía trata de “traer a los chicos a la tierra”, haciéndolos más accesibles y mostrando al público un lado más amable. El 17 de julio, B.A.P ha lanzado el teaser para su MV de su canción principal ''No Mercy'. Su próximo mini álbum, también titulado ''''No Mercy' que incluyen cuatro canciones más: 'Goodbye', 'Voice Message', 'Dancing in the Rain' y 'What My Heart Tells Me to Do'. El 19 de julio, B.A.P revela el vídeo musical para su sencillo, 'No Mercy'. Y fue lanzado digitalmente el 19 de julio y físicamente el 24 de julio bajo la etiqueta de TS Entertainment. El 30 de agosto, B.A.P lanza la versión repackage de su primer mini album, titulado 'Crush' y un nuevo vídeo musical con el mismo título. 'Ultimo regreso del año con su Tercer Sencillo 'Stop It El 15 de octubre, su agencia ha revelado imagen teaser de Yongguk y Daehyun y ha dicho: ''“B.A.P. ha mostrado muchas caras diferentes de sí mismos a partir de su tema debut ‘Warrior‘ a ‘Crash‘. Nuevamente revelará una nueva faceta de sí mismos y el público puede esperar el cambio”. Se confirmo que su tercer sencillo Stop It sera lanzado el 23 de octubre. El 16 de octubre, fotos teaser de Zelo y Jongup fueron reveladas y el 17 de octubre, B.A.P reveló las ultimas dos fotos teaser de su tercer álbum sencillo,Stop It, mostrando a Himchan y Youngjae. El 21 de Octubre, B.A.P ha revelado su vídeo teaser musical para 'Stop It'. y el 23 de Octubre, se ha liberado el sencillo Stop it y su video musical con el mismo nombre. Su debut fue considerado uno de los mejores de 2012. Inauguración de su Club de fans El 27 de octubre del 2012, B.A.P celebró una ceremonia por la inauguración del fanclub, "1st BABY DAY", en la Universidad de Corea Hwajeong frente a 4.000 fans. 2013: Primer Sencillo Digital 'Rain Sound' El 11 de enero , han revelado un teaser de su última canción Rain Sound. Como se ve al final del teaser, este será lanzado el 15 de enero. En el teaser de veinte segundos, oímos sólo instrumentales de guitarra, y los miembros del grupo se ven tristes. Al final, chispas de explosión llenan la habitación, creando un efecto fresco. El 16 de enero, ha lanzado su video musical 'Rain Sound' y su sencillo digital. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini Álbum 'One Shot El 6 de febrero, fueron revelados los teasers de su segundo mini álbum ''One Shot'' de Daehyun y Youngjae, ambos lucen oscuros y misteriosos con ropa negra. El aeropuerto privado que se puede ver detrás y los grandiosos efectos del título, hacen que los dos luzcan como sicarios. Luego han sido liberados son de Bang Yong Guk y Himchan, siguiendo el mismo estilo oscuro, sexy y varonil. El 7 de febrero, se han revelado las fotos teaser de Jong Up y Zelo. La canción y el vídeo se revelarán el 12 de febrero. El teaser del vídeo fue programado para el 5 de febrero pero fue postergado para el 8 del mismo mes, con la intención de mejorar la calidad de este. El 8 de febrero, se ha lanzado el MV teaser de '''One Shot'. En el teaser, se puede ver como los miembros se ven envueltos en una pelea. El rostro de Youngjae está cubierto de sangre mientras es amordazado y amenazado con un cuchillo. Sin duda las fotos previamente reveladas eran una pincelada al concepto lúgubre y dramático del MV. El vídeo completo será revelado el 12 de febrero junto con el resto del mini álbum. El 12 de febrero, fue lanzado digitalmente su segundo Mini-Album 'One Shot' y ese mismo dia fue lanzado su MV, bajo la etiqueta de TS Entertainment. El mini-album incluye el sencillo 'Rain Sound'. El Mini-Album subió al número 1 en la lista de álbumes Billboard Mundial. 'Segundo regreso con su Segundo Sencillo Digital 'Coffee Shop El 19 de junio, B.A.P quien previamente anuncio el lanzamiento de tres canciones a promocionar para su próximo álbum con una imagen misteriosa, finalmente ha revelado el nombre de su sencillo y una imagen teaser para la primera de las tres canciones a promocionar. El primer sencillo a promocionar será ''Coffee Shop'. La imagen teaser fue una toma de varias locaciones en los Estados Unidos como en Los Angeles, San Francisco, Washington, D.C. y la ciudad de Nueva York. Los miembros de B.A.P muestran una imagen diferente de la anterior revelada, luciendo más casual, relajados y naturales que su usual imagen carismática y poderosa. El sencillo y vídeo musical para ''''Coffee Shop' estará disponible el 28 de junio. El 20 cd junio, B.A.P revela el primer teaser video para su proximo sencillo Coffee Shop'. El 26 de junio, se lanzan mas imágenes teaser individuales para se regreso. El 28 de junio, han lanzado tanto el vídeo musical completo para 'Coffee Shop' como su sencillo digital, este sencillo es una de las tres canciones de su próximo tercer mini álbum. 'Tercer regreso con su Tercer Sencillo Digital 'Hurricane Luego de ''Coffee Shop', B.A.P está listo para lanzar la segunda canción de su próximo tercer mini álbum. Bajo el título ''''Hurricane', B.A.P se prepara para crear una tormenta en la industria del K-Pop. El 16 de julio, antes de la liberación de la canción el 17 de julio, TS Entertainment dio a conocer imágenes teaser individuales. En primer lugar aparecieron las de Dae Hyun y Young Jae, y luego siguieron Yong Guk y Himchan. Los miembros están vestidos de punta en blanco y se ven muy apuestos con la iluminada ciudad de Las Vegas en el fondo. El 17 de Julio, B.A.P ha revelado las fotos individuales finales y la foto grupal para “Hurricane” antes del lanzamiento de su próxima canción. Similar a las fotos anteriores, los integrantes Jong Up y Zelo. Ese mismo dia el video musical de Hurricane fue subido en el canal oficial de YouTube de TS Entertainment, que contó con los chicos que naveguen por las calles y los casinos en Las Vegas. El single en sí fue lanzado digitalmente el mismo día. 'Ultimo regreso del año con su Segundo Mini Álbum 'Badman A la espera de este nuevo mini-álbum, la banda ha lanzado dos canciones: “Coffe Shop” y “Hurricane“, estos dos sencillos cuentan con diferentes estilos musicales y de concepto, pero se ha anunciado que un tercer sencillo está por salir para promover el álbum '''Badman', y xd ha revelado la lista de canciones, junto a la fecha de lanzamiento de su tercer mini album, Badman que sera el 28 de julio de 2013. El 31 de julio, se lanzaron dos imágenes teaser del inminente regreso de B.A.P con 'Badman', acaban de ser reveladas. Las fotos muestran a Bang Yong Guk y Himchan parados dramáticamente en lo que parece ser un teatro abandonado. El 30 de julio, se revelaron los teasers de Dae Hyun y Youngjae, que muestran un primer plano de los chicos usando mascaras. El 2 de agosto, se reveló una imagen teaser grupal para 'Badman' a través de su página oficial de Facebook. Tambien, ese mismo dia se revelo el MV teaser de su cancion promocional Badman El 6 de agosto, B.A.P ha revelado el video musical para su última y tercer canción principal, “Badman”, de su más reciente álbum el cual tiene el mismo nombre. El video musical fue grabado en Detroit y usó más de 100 extras para crear un video de superproducción con el uso de explosivos efectos especiales. Debut en Japón con 'WARRIOR' y Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo Japones 'ONE SHOT' En el mes de Mayo, B.A.P firmo un contrato con KING RECORDS, el sello discográfico japonés. Primero lanzaron su primer video musical japones, WARRIOR, como un single digital, el 13 de septiembre de 2013, como su single debut en Japón, también. Recientemente, los chicos han lanzado el video musical para su segundo single japonés One Sho't y han lanzado muchos elogios por su capacidad de tanto cantar y rap en un idioma extranjero tan bien. '''2014: Primer Álbum Completo 'First Sensibility' ' A mediados de enero, TS Entertainment confirmó planes que B.A.P se creó para hacer una reaparición con su primer álbum de estudio de larga duración, titulado ''''First Sensibility'. Se reveló que contiene un total de 13 pistas, sino que también el titulo del tema principal sería '1004 (Angel)', y su regreso se fijó para el 3 de febrero. Tras el lanzamiento de su álbum, encabezó la lista 'Billboard World Album' demostrar su popularidad internacional. En Corea, 'First Sensibility' encabezó las listas mensuales de Hanteo y Gaon para febrero. Este álbum dio B.A.P su primer victoria en los Shows Musicales en Show Champion con "1004 (Angel)". Luego ganaron dos veces más con "1004 (Angel)", lo que demuestra el éxito de esta canción. 'Tercer Sencillo Japones 'No Mercy B.A.P lanzó su tercer single japonés ''No Mercy'' el 3 de abril y ocupo el segundo lugar en el Oricon Daily Singles Charts. También lograron clasificar segundo en Singles de Oricon charts semanales. Después promociones exitosas de "1004 (Angel)", B.A.P inició su 'B.A.P Live On Earth 2014 Continent Tour' con un concierto de dos días en Seúl. Este fue segundo concierto en solitario de B.A.P en Corea dentro de sólo dos años de debut. Se estima que 20.000 aficionados mundiales pudieron disfrutar del concierto en tiempo real con B.A.P. El grupo celebró un total de 23 conciertos en ciudades de Estados Unidos, Asia, Australia y Europa durante esta gira. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Sencillo 'Where Are You?' A mediados de mayo, TS Entertainment reporto que B.A.P realizaría su regreso a principios de junio con un nuevo sencillo. El 3 de junio, B.A.P lanzo su cuarto sencillo titulado ''''Where Are You?' junto con su video musical. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Sencillo Japones 'Excuse Me Durante la gira, B.A.P hizo una versión especial de una sola como un regalo a sus fans B.A.P Unplugged 2014. El 11 de agosto, B.A.P lanzó su cuarto single japonés ''Excuse Me'. TS Entertainment anunció el 27 de octubre que han cancelado el tramo sudamericano de la gira del grupo para dar tiempo libre para los miembros para descansar y recargar. '''El grupo demanda a TS Entertainment El 27 de noviembre de 2014, se informó de que el grupo había presentado una demanda contra su etiqueta, para anular su contrato debido a las condiciones injustas y distribución de beneficios. Los miembros declararon que tenían un contrato esclavista, la empresa no tenía en cuenta la salud de los miembros (a mitad de octubre de 2014 uno de los miembros de B.A.P estuvo en urgencias por deshidratación y a pesar de que los empleados del hospital intentaron disuadir a los empleados de la compañía, tuvo que terminar la actuación con un vendaje para tapar una vía intravenosa ) y no han recibido sueldo alguno en estos tres años (solo 16.000 dólares a cada uno a finales del año 2014) habiendo ganado la empresa 9 millones de dólares. Al día siguiente, TS Entertainment emitió un comunicado de prensa refutando las afirmaciones hechas, afirmando que "no han sido ni tales maltratos a los artistas ni cláusulas abusivas en el contrato." Sin embargo, las afirmaciones de TS Entertainment fueron desafiados cuando B.A.P lanzó otro comunicado alegando falta de rendición de cuentas y el grupo está considerando presentar por difamación. 2015: Solución de la demanda con TS Entertainment El 1 de agosto de 2015, la compañía TS Entertainment anunció que B.A.P regresó ya que ambas partes llegaron a un acuerdo. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini Álbum 'MATRIX Se revelo que B.A.P regresaria después de 1 año 9 meses con un nuevo mini álbum en Octubre. El 4 de octubre, se confirma fecha del Showcase para el 15 de noviembre de 2015. El 5 de octubre se da a conocer el póster oficial del evento. El Showcase tendrá lugar en Dongdaemun Design Plaza empezando a las 3 PM junto con un Hi Touch, todo el evento será completamente gratis para los asistentes. Los chicos estarán presentando todas sus canciones exitosas hasta ahora, y también han preparado eventos al aire libre para las fans que han esperado pacientemente por ellos. A partir del 2 al 8 de noviembre, se liberaron teaser promocionales de su próximo mini album ''Matrix', revelando su nuevo concepto. El 10 de noviembre, se libero el teaser oficial de su próximo video musical ''''Young, Wild & Free'. El 16 de noviembre, se libero su video musical 'Young, Wild & Free' y su nuevo mini album 'Matrix'. El 17 de noviembre, B.A.P realizo su primera presentación el MTV The Show (SBS). El grupo obtuvo 2 victorias, el 27 de noviembre en Music Bank (KBS) y el 1 de diciembre en MTV The Show (SBS). '2016: Quinto Mini Álbum 'Carnival El 30 de enero, en la pagina oficial de B.A.P publicaron una imagen teaser dando el nombre del próximo mini album ''Carnival'. Con respecto a esto, TS Entertainment dijo: "El nuevo mini álbum tendrá un total de seis canciones y estamos en el proceso de poner los toques finales. Si el 4to mini álbum estaba lleno de carisma y fuerza, usted será capaz de esperar un B.A.P más brillante y emocionante con 'CARNIVAL'". Las nuevas canciones que aparecen en 'CARNIVAL' de B.A.P harán su primera aparición en el 'B.A.P Live On Earth 2016 WORLD TOUR SEUL AWAKE!!', concierto que tendrá lugar los días 20 y 21. El concierto, que tendrá lugar en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl SK Handball introducirá un sistema de "visualización en directo" y estará mostrando en vivo en salas de cine en todo Japón, Taiwán y Hong Kong y contará con cerca de 20.000 personas. El 1 de febrero, en la pagina oficial de B.A.P se lanzo un teaser de la agenda para su próximo regreso. A partir del 2 al 5 de febrero, se lanzaron varios teaser tanto individuales como grupales revelando su concepto. El 15 de febrero, se lanzo en el canal oficial de TS el teaser del video musical de ''''Feel So Good'. El 21 de febrero, se lanzo el tan esperado video musical de 'Feel So Good' y el 22 de febrero se lanzo su quinto mini album 'Carnival'. El 25 de febrero, el grupo realizo su primera presentación de regreso en M! Countdown (Mnet). El 8 de marzo, B.A.P obtuvo su primera victoria en MTV The Show (SBS). 'Primer Álbum Japonés 'Best.Absolute.Perfect El 5 de octubre de 2015, se anuncia que el primer Álbum japonés ''Best.Absolute.Perfect'' y la gira de conciertos por Japón que fue cancelada anteriormente, sería re-programada. En febrero, se revelo la lista de canciones de su primer album japones ''Best.Absolute.Perfect', el mismo incluye un total de 13 canciones, consistiendo de 3 canciones originales y algunas versiones japonesas de canciones ya lanzadas en Corea. El 29 de febrero, B.A.P lanzo la version corta del video musical ''''Kingdom' y finalmente el 4 de marzo, se lanzo la version completa del video musical. El 16 de marzo, se lanzo el highlight medley de su primer album japones 'Best.Absolute.Perfect'. El 30 de marzo, fue lanzado su primer album japones 'Best.Absolute.Perfect'. El 31 de marzo, fueron reveladas nuevas listas de Oricon en las que B.A.P se encuentra en tercer lugar con el lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum japonés. El grupo lanzó su último álbum japonés el 30 de marzo y rápidamente subió en las listas. Su rápido ascenso refleja su continua popularidad en Japón. Tras las promociones de su álbum japonés, el grupo se embarcará en su tour mundial titulado “B.A.P Live on Earth 2016 World Tour Awake!!”. En su agenda tienen conciertos en 24 ciudades y 15 países diferentes. 'Regreso con su Quinto Sencillo Japones 'Feel So Good El 9 de junio TS, informó que el grupo lanzaria su quinto single Japones el 13 de julio, el cual tendría la versión japones de 'Feel So Good' y otra música más. Una vez liberado fue #1 en ventas de Tower Records. 'Regreso con su Quinto Sencillo 'PUT'EM UP' El 28 de julio, TS Entertainment lanzó la primera imagen teaser en la cuenta oficial de Facebook de B.A.P, revelando que el grupo regresaría con su quinto sencillo álbum titulado ''''PUT'EM UP', que sería lanzado el 8 de agosto. PUT'EM UP '''contiene un total de 3 canciones, y la canción principal, '''That's My Jam es del genero EDM. El 8 de agosto, el grupo lanzó el video musical de su reciente canción, That’s My Jam, de su quinto sencillo PUT 'EM UP. La pista tiene un ritmo enérgico y moderno, además destaca las fuertes habilidades vocales y de rap de los miembros. Para adaptarse a la canción animada, el video musical es brillante y colorido, con muchos momentos de humor. En particular, los miembros parodian conocidos programas como “The Tonight Show” y canales como “National Geographic”. También se hace referencia a algunas de las otras canciones del grupo y videos musicales, tales como “Where Are You?” y “One Shot”. El grupo también cantó recientemente esta pista durante sus conciertos, el 6 y 7 de agosto. Mientras tanto, B.A.P no estará promocionando esta pista oficialmente en programas de música, pero en su lugar estarán reuniéndose con sus fans a través de eventos de firmas. 'Regreso con su Segundo Álbum 'NOIR'& descanso de Yong Guk' El 19 de septiembre, se reporto que B.A.P regresaría con un nuevo álbum en el mes de Noviembre. El 18 de octubre, TS Entertainment publicó una misteriosa imagen en las paginas oficiales de B.A.P. En el teaser puede leerse “WHO IS X?” y “NOIR”. También hay una imagen en el centro que parece una gran mira de objetivo de algún tipo. Una débil silueta es visible en el centro. El 21 de Octubre, TS Entertainment reveló un póster tipo agenda de comeback revelando las fechas de todos los adelantos hasta el regreso del grupo el 3 de noviembre xon su segundo album completo NOIR. El 25 de octubre, TS Entertainment revelo que el lider del grupo Yong Guk no se unirá al resto de integrantes en las actividades de regreso debido a problemas de salud. El 28 de octubre, TS Entertainment reveló un grupo de imágenes teaser, para la imagen de portada del álbum NOIR y imágenes de adelanto individuales adicionales. La foto grupal cuenta con los miembros realizando un juego de poker mientras que la imagen de portada es oscura y cuenta con siluetas. Además de imagen de portada regular para el álbum, habrá seis álbumes individuales de cada miembro. Esto significa que habrá un total de siete diferentes versiones del álbum. Asimismo, el propio Bang Yong Guk diseñó la portada regular del álbum. El álbum estudio tendrá un total de 13 canciones la cual incluye canciones donde se destaca las habilidades vocales del grupo así como también canciones de la línea rapera además de una canción escrita por Jongup. El 29 de octubre, B.A.P reveló una imagen adicional grupal teaser, su lista de pistas y el popurrí de lo más destacado de su próximo álbum NOIR. Su segundo álbum de estudio, NOIR, incluye las pistas “Le Noir”, “Skydive”, “Ribbon in the Sky”, “Killer”, “Fermata”, “I Guess I Need U”, “Chiquita”, la versión coreana de “Kingdom”, y muchas más. Por otra parte, se ha puesto de manifiesto que su canción principal será Skydive. El popurrí revela que Bang Yong Guk jugó un papel importante en la producción de la mayoría de las canciones en el álbum. Además, la canción “Now”, escrita por Jongup, también está incluida. El 7 de noviembre a media noche, el grupo lanzó su segundo álbum completo NOIR, así como el vídeo musical de su canción principal Skydive. B.A.P ha regresado a su poderoso sonido característico con fuertes ritmos y una canción que ensalza sus potentes voces. Con una coreografía igualmente impresionante, el grupo también demostró sus habilidades en la actuación una vez más en un vídeo musical tipo película de 10 minutos. NOIR debuto en el número 12 de discos mundiales mas vendidos en iTunes. NOIR se coloco en el top 10 de varios paises como USA, Hong Kong, Suiza y Tailanda 'Sexto Single Japonés 'Fly High El 21 de octubre TS confirmó que regresarían con un nuevo single para el 7 de diciembre. '2017: Sexto Single 'Rose' El 6 de febrero, la agencia del grupo, TS Entertainment, publicó una foto teaser a través de Facebook que incluye el texto “# FF0000” y la fecha 7 de marzo, 2017., dando comienzo a su posible comeback. El 14 de febrero, la agencia del grupo, TS Entertainment, lanzó una imagen “spoiler” a través de su página oficial de Facebook que incluye los hashtags “#FF0000” y “BAP_20170307”. Esta última foto le sigue a su primer teaser revelado (el cual contiene el texto “#FF0000”) y el video titulado “From Noir”. El 20 de Febrero, el grupo reveló las dos primeras fotos individuales para su regreso con '''Rose. Las fotos son de los integrantes Daehyun y Jongup, y ambos incluyen el símbolo de la rosa roja que ha sido mostrando en anteriores teasers. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Jongup, Daehyun, Zelo, Himchan, Youngjae y Yong Guk *Him Chan (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Dae Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Young Jae (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jong Up (Vocalista, Bailarín y Rapero) *Zelo (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) Inactivos: * Yong Guk (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum Repackage' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' Conciertos/Tours *'B.A.P Live On Earth Pacific Tour 2013' **23 y 24 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **07 Mayo - Los Angeles, EEUU - Club Nokia **10 Mayo - San Francisco EEUU - The Warfield **14 Mayo - Washington, EEUU - Warner Theatre **17 Mayo - New York, EEUU - Best Buy Theater **24 y 25 Mayo - Yokohama, Japón - Pacific Yokohama National Convention Hall **09 Junio - Taipei, Taiwan - Taiwan Cultural & Creative Center Nangang 101 **22 Junio - Hong Kong, China - Kowloon Bay International Trade And Exhibition Centre Star Hall **08 Agosto - Singapore - Xingyu Performing Arts Center *'B.A.P Live On Earth Seoul Encore Concert "Wanted" 2013' **17 y 18 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall *'B.A.P 1st Japan Tour: Warrior Begins 2013' **19 y 20 Noviembre - Kobe, Japan - Kobe World Hall **27 y 28 Noviembre - Nagoya, Japan - '' Aichi Prefecture Gymnasium '' **4 y 5 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japan - Japan Sport Council (Yoyogi 1st Gymnasium) *'B.A.P Live On Earth 2014 Continent Tour ' **08 y 09 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **13 Abril - New York, EEUU - Best Buy Theater **16 Abril - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theatre At Grand Prairie **19 Abril - Chicago, EEUU - Star Plaza Theatre **22 Abril - Los Ángeles, EEUU - Nokia Theatre L.A **27 Abril - Londres, Inglaterra - 02 Brixton Academy **30 Abril - París, Francia - Le Zenith **03 Mayo - Düsseldorf - Mitsubishi Electric Hall **08 Mayo - Melbourne, Australia - Festival Hall **10 Mayo - Sydney, Australia - Big Top Luna Park **18 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwán - Nk 101 **31 Mayo - Singapore - The Star Theatre **4 y 5 Junio - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Sur Palace Hotel & Hall **10 Junio - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Congress Center **13 Junio - Osaka, Japón - Grancube Osaka **22 Junio - Chiba, Japón - Makuhari Messe **28 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Royal Paragon Hall **02 Noviembre - Argentina - Mandarine Tent **04 Noviembre - Chile - Teather Caupolican **06 Noviembre - Perú - Jockey Club del Perú *'B.A.P 2nd Japan Tour: Be. Act. Play "Abort Reason" 2014' **06 y 07 Diciembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace Hotel & Hall **10 y 11 Diciembre - Yokohama - '' Pacific Yokohama National Convention Hall'' **13 y 14 Diciembre - Osaka - Gran Cube Osaka Main Hall **18 y 19 Diciembre - Nagoya - Nagoya Congress Century Hall *'B.A.P Live On Earth 2016 World Tour "Awake"' **20 y 21 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sk Olympic Handball Gymnasium **14 Abril - San Francisco, EEUU - The Warfield **17 Abril - Los Angeles, EEUU - Microsoft Theater **19 Abril - Vancouver, Canada - The Orpheum **21 Abril - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theatre At Grand Prairie **23 Abril - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theatre **24 Abril - Toronto, Canada - Massey Hall **25 Abril - New York, EEUU - Playstation Theatre **27 Abril - Atlanta, EEUU - Cobb Energy Perfoming Arts Centre **01 Mayo - Mexico - Pepsi Center **07 Mayo - Milan, Italia - PalaYamamay **11 Mayo - Helsinki, Finland - The Circus **13 Mayo - Londres, Inglaterra - The Coronet **14 Mayo - Warsaw, Poland - Sports Hall Osir **15 Mayo - Düsseldorf, Germany - Mitsubishi Electric Halle **17 Mayo - Moscow, Russia - Stadium Live **22 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Nangang Exhibition Center **26 Mayo - Melbourne, Australia - Festival Hall **27 Mayo - Sydney, Australia - The Big Top **29 Mayo - Aukland, New Zeland - Victory Convention Centre **18 y 19 Junio - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Congress Center Century Hall **21 y 22 Junio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Festival Hall **25 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **27 Junio - Singapore - The Star Perfomimg Arts Centre **12 y 13 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum **06 y 07 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *'B.A.P 3rd Japan Tour: Be. Act. Play "Fly High" 2017' **25 y 26 Enero - Tokyo - Toyosu Pit **28 y 29 Enero - Osaka - Dojima River Forum **31 Enero - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya *'B.A.P 2017 World Tour "Party Baby"' **24, 25 y 26 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall **06 Abril - Atlanta, EEUU - COBB Energy Perfoming Arts Center **08 Abril - New York, EEUU - Terminal 5 **12 Abril - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theater **14 Abril - Dallas, EEUU - Majestic Theater **16 Abril - Los Angeles, EEUU - The Novo La Live **03 Mayo - Paris, Francia - Le Zénith **09 Mayo - Moscow, Russia - Yota Space Reality Show *'2016: '''One Fine Day *'2012:' B.A.P Killing Camp *'2012:' B.A.P Diary *'2012:' Ta-Dah, It’s B.A.P Programas de TV *'2017:' MBC Idol Star Athletic Championships (16/01/17) *'2016:' Star King (29/02/2016) *'2015:' After School Club (24/11/2015) *'2014: Weekly Idol (05/03/2014) *'2014: '''Idol Star Athletic Championships (30/01/2014) *'2013: MBC Idol Star Athletic Championships (03/09/2014) *'2013:' Weekly Idol (MBC, 04/09/2013) *'2013:' The Beatles Code 2 (Mnet) *'2013:' After School Club (20/08/2013) *'2013: '''1000 Song Challenge *'2013: Weekly Idol (MBC, 06/03/2013; Yongguk, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup y Zelo) *'''2013: Star King *'2012:' Un Encuentro Muy Especial (11/11/2012) (programa de caridad, junto a Miss A) *'2012: '''GuruPop Show *'2012: Weekly Idol (MBC, 22/08) *'2012: '''The Beatles Code (Mnet) *'2012: 'Music On Top (JTBC, 2012, invitados en varios programas). *'2012: Music Island (SBS MTV) Programas de Radio *'2012: '''Chin Chin Radio 12.02.2012 *'2012: Younha's Starry Night Radio 15.02.2012 *'''2012: Sukira Kiss The Radio 20.02.2012 *'2012: '''OLLEH MUSIC - entrevista *'2012:' Boom's Young Street Radio 20.05.2012 *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio 29.05.2012 *'2012:' Radio One FM 04.07.2012 *'2012:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio 03.08.2012 *'2012:' Kan Minyeon's Chin Chin Radio 09.08.2012 *'2012:' Boom's Young Street Radio 31.08.2012 *'2012:' Joo Young Hoon's 2'O Clock Date Radio 04.09.2012 *'2012:' Sukira Kiss The Radio 07.09.2012 *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio 07.09.2012 *'2012:' Younha's Radio 18.09.2012 *'2012:' BOOM'S YOUNG STREET RADIO 01.11.2012 *'2012:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio 09.11.2012 *'2013:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio 27.02.2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss The Radio 02.03.2013 *'2013:' Chin Chin Radio 04.03.2013 *'2013:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio *'2013:' Chin Chin Radio *'2013:' Sukira Kiss The Radio 24.08.2013 Anuncios *'2014:' Hanjin Travel *'2013-2014:' SKOOLOOKS (CF) *'2012: The Style One - NIKE (CF) *'''2012: '''Boys of Dogtown MTV K Premios Curiosidades *Es uno de los grupos masculinos debutantes del 2012 que ha llamado más la atención por ser un grupo versátil, su baile perfecto y sus intensas presentaciones. *El 28 de Enero, celebraron su primer showcase en Seúl, con más de 3,000 fans de nivel nacional e internacional. *El 3 de febrero del 2012, la canción "Warrior" debutó en Billboard's World Albums Chart con el puesto #10. En Corea del Sur, el disco "Warrior" vendió más de 10,000 copias en sólo dos días desde su lanzamiento. *El segundo album "Power" consiguió el primer y segundo lugar en las listas de Hip-Hop de iTunes en Canadá y Estados Unidos. Asimismo, el disco vendió 30,000 copias en un sólo día. *La canción "No Mercy" apareció en el Top 10 de iTunes "Top 10 Hip-Hop Albums" en Estados Unidos, Japón, Canadá y Australia. El disco también consiguió ser el segundo en la lista de éxitos de iTunes de Noruega y Finlandia. *B.A.P tiene una relación muy cercana con MYNAME. Ambos grupos utilizan el mismo equipo de baile y estilistas, además de compartir la misma sala de ensayo. *B.A.P es el primer grupo novato en ganar el "Mnet PD Selection Award". Los anteriores ganadores fueron todos artistas bien establecidos, que habían estado en la industria musical alrededor de 10 a 20 años anteriores a la premiación. *En el video "Best Song Ever" de One Direction, se puede ver una foto de B.A.P, con las caras de los integrantes de One Direction. Ver Foto. *Su 2do. Mini Albúm "One Shot" llegó a la cima de la tabla de "iTunes Top 10 Hip-Hop Albums". Superó a nombres internacionales, tomando el puesto #1 en EE.UU., Canadá y Nueva Zelanda, ubicándose además en puesto #10 en Reino Unido, Australia, Grecia, Suecia, Noruega, Japón y Finlandia. *"One Shot" alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard's World Albums Chart. *Realizó su 1er. concierto en solitario "B.A.P Live on Earth Seoul" los días 23 y 24 de Febrero, en el Olympic Hall de Seúl. El grupo mostró su popularidad al vender las 8,000 entradas para ambos conciertos en 10 minutos. *Son considerados como los ''Príncipes del kpop junto a EXO, B1A4, INFINITE y Teen Top *La nueva canción "BADMAN" fue escrita por el líder del grupo, Bang Yong Guk, él dijo: "Escribí 'BADMAN' después de ver las noticias. Pensé que era lamentable que siempre se oyen noticias sobre delincuentes cada vez que ves las noticias de que la sociedad siente miedos e inseguridades. Quería crear conciencia. Siento que hay tantos temas importantes que no debemos olvidar de su existencia, pero la gente suele olvidarse tan fácilmente. Sentí que nadie más podría transmitir estos mensajes sobre la sociedad si no hacíamos nosotros". *Cuando le preguntaron sobre sus rivales en la música, B.A.P respondió: "Todos los cantantes actuales son nuestros oponentes. Sin embargo, no nos importa los rankings ya que sólo queremos hacer música" *Los miembros de B.A.P revelaron que un día antes de la grabación del MV 'BADMAN' en Detroit, se encontraron con un cadáver en el lugar de la filmación. Además, ellos dijeron: "Ya que Detroit es una ciudad en bancarrota, hay muchos edificios abandonados y poca gente. El lugar donde filmamos tenía marcas de balas y peleas entre pandillas, por lo que fue aterrador y fascinante, fue una sensación completamente diferente a la de los sets de filmación en Corea. Afortunadamente, fuimos capaces de filmar de manera segura, ya que había gente protegiéndonos". *B.A.P fue el primer artísta de KPOP em quedár en el TOP 10, 20 meses consecutivos de Germany's K-POP Chart, TS Ent. reveló que los staff de Alemania les enviaron un e-mail diciendo lo cuanto estaban sorprendidos y felicitaron a los chicos por su gran destaque. *El 27 de octubre de 2013 en el aniversario de un año de la inaguracion del fandom BABY, BYS fansite compro una estrella binaria que lleva el nombre de "BAP & BABYZ". Acompañado del texto:"Desde el 1st BABY Day en 2012. No importa donde estemos en la Tierra. Vemos y nos inspiramos los unos a los otros. Continuaremos luchando por el sueño de cada uno. Y estaremos juntos tanto como una estrella brille". B.A.P recibira el certificado de parte de staff de BYS. *Ganaron el premio del Novaton en los Melon Music Awards Y Zelo lloro al momento de dar las gracias. *La propaganda del Album Excuse Me Japonés aparece en una presentación callejera del Dúo Sakura Shimeji. *Se confirma el regreso del grupo el 15 de Noviembre de 2015. *El 17 de Noviembre el Mini Album "MATRIX" ocupo el puesto #14 del "Worldwide iTunes Album Chart" siendo el único grupo coreano en aparecer en el top 50. *El Mini-Album '"MATRIX" ocupo el puesto #3 semanal "Album Worlds" de Billboard. *El Mini-Album "MATRIX" quedo #1 en Gaon Charts semanal del 15 al 21 de Noviembre. *Jong Up y Zelo hicieron la coreografía de "Young, Wild & Free". *Jugaron al pepero con las parejas: Himchan y YoungJae con 5 cm que dejaron del pepero, Bang y Jong Up con 3cm , y por ultimo Zelo y DaeHyun con menos de 1 cm asi que ellos ganan. *Los Miembros en una entrevista dijieron que su relación se había vuelto mas cercana en el 1 año y 9 meses que estuvieron sin comeback ya que se encontraban a menudo. *Se le pregunto a quién representaba Young, Wild & Free(título de su canción principal), a lo cual respondieron que Young=Zelo, Wild=DaeHyun, Free=Zelo dando su explicación del porqué. *Por segunda semana del 22 al 28 de noviembre su Mini Álbum " MATRIX" quedó #1 en los Gaon Charts semanal. *Por tercera semana del 29 de noviembre al 5 de diciembre su Mini Album "MATRIX" quedo #3 en los Gaon Charts semanal. *De acuerdo a TV Daily, B.A.P termino sus promociones para "Young, Wild & Free" y empezará a promocionar con su canción "Be happy"(coreografía hecha por Zelo) y aparecerán en los programas musicales. No solo eso, ellos realizarán su Comebak en Febrero del 2016 con un nuevo álbum. Se dice además que los miembros de B.A.P. han contribuido bastante en su nuevo álbum al igual que en su álbum “MATRIX” que fue revelado el 16 de noviembre por primera vez en un año y nueve meses. Enlaces Sitios Oficiales *Daum Fancafe | B.A.P *Página Oficial Japonesa | B.A.P *Me2day | B.A.P *Weibo | B.A.P *V Live | B.A.P Facebook *Facebook | B.A.P *Facebook | Matoki You Tube *You Tube | TS Entertainment *You Tube | B.A.P Japón *You Tube | Matoki Twitter *Twitter | Bang Yong Guk *Twitter | Him Chan *Twitter | Dae Hyun *Twitter | Young Jae *Twitter | Jong Up *Twitter | Zelo *Twitter | Fan Staff Instagram *Instagram | Bang Yong Guk *Instagram | Him Chan *Instagram | Young Jae *Instagram | Jong Up *Instagram | Zelo *Instagram | Daehyun Galería B.A.P01.jpg B.A.P02.jpg B.A.P03.jpg B.A.P04.jpg B.A.P05.jpg B.A.P06.jpg B.A.P07.jpg B.A.P08.png Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:B.A.P - WARRIOR|Warrior Archivo:B.A.P - POWER|Power Archivo:B.A.P - Secret Love|Secret Love (feat. Secret Ji Eun) Archivo:B.A.P - Goodbye with MATOKI|Goodbye with MATOKI Archivo:B.A.P - NO MERCY|No Mercy Archivo:B.A.P - CRASH|Crash Archivo:B.A.P - STOP IT|Stop it Archivo:B.A.P - Rain Sound|Rain Sound 'Japón' B.A.P - WARRIOR (Jap Ver.)|WARRIOR (Japanese Ver.) B.A.P - ONE SHOT (Jap Ver.)|ONE SHOT (Japanese Ver.) B.A.P - NO MERCY (Jap Ver.)|NO MERCY (Japanese Ver.) B.A.P - EXCUSE ME|EXCUSE ME (Japanese Ver.) B.A.P - KINGDOM|KINGDOM B.A.P - FEEL SO GOOD (Japanese Ver)|FEEL SO GOOD (Japanese Ver.) B.A.P - FLY HIGH|FLY HIGH TS Entertaiment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:King Records Categoría:JPop Categoría:JHipHop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2013